thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Be Friends
Just Be Friends Written By: Nikki V.D ' '(This story is inspired by the Japanese song called 'Just Be Friends ' English subs are there so you can understand what the song means, (Some language in this story is Japanese, so I put a explanation on what the words mean from this website '''Japaneses Slang) ' '''Genre: Fiction' Chapter One../// There are times when you can see the future right around the fence shining so brightly just begging you to come, wait no longer, and fetch it. But when you run to it "Where did it go?" Its gone. Like chasing a new found dream disapears like a mirage. ---- My Name is Isamu I am a male cat that lives in Japan. I Live a happy life with my owner I have a wonderful home good food, and good friends, but I feel like something is missing?.. Why do I feel this way? ---- Isamu looked out the window hoping to see a familiar face just then Cho walked by a female brown tabby cat with green eyes and white paws. "Isamu! I see you havent got your white fur dirty yet!" Cho was Isamu's cousin she liked to joke around with a him a lot. "And I never will!" Isamu replied with a meow. White Cat. .jpg|Isamu japanese-bobtail.jpg|Akio Cho.jpg|Cho "So..Cuz...have you heard the newest news?" "Nope. I'm clueless" "Theres a new cat in town! Her name is Akio! and man is she bejin!! (bejin means "good looking") "Oh? lets meet her then?" "Sure!!" Cho meowed at Isamu to follow her. Isamu jumped out of the window, and followed his cousin to a small red house. At the house he saw a female japanses bobtail cat sitting on worn out stone bench. "She is Bejin..." ''Isamu thought. The Japanses Bobtail cat looked up at the two. "Hello I'm Akio whats your names?" She asked. "I'm Cho! and that over there is Isamu.Choushi ha dou desu Ka?" (This means "How are you feeling?") "Just fine thank you" Akio replied with a purr. Akio looked at Ismau again ''"Isamu is bishonen!" ''she thought to her self. (Bishonen means "Cute Guy") For a moment the eyes of Isamu and Akio Locked.... "Um..Guys?..Heh..Heh..Isamu? Akio?" Cho inturpted them with a annoying meow. Akio Blinked aburptly. "Yes?" She said looking Cho. Isamu still puzzed about the ackward moment said nothing, and just gave His boistrious cousin a nervous meow to tell her "Everything is fine." Isamu, and Cho both said Ja matta/goodbye to Akio. The walk back to Isamu's house was silent for a few mintues then Cho spoke up with a funny purr. "Isamu! Do you think your human would mind if I stay at your house today? You know you wanna, come on, Say Yes! xD" "Hai." ''(Hai means yes in Japanese) ''He replied. On the walk home Isamu wondered Cho's real motive asking to stay over.. Was it so he would forget Akio? Did Cho suspect something? She's just a nice bejin cat thats all.. ---- '''Chapter 2..///' ---- My name is Akio just yesterday Isamu and Cho came to visit me, but I cant get that moment out of my head when Isamu and my eyes locked. What dose that mean? I have seen that look before in the past from another male cat. Dose Isamu Like me? ---- Akio sat on the stone garden gate licking her paw when her Friend Emi came by. Emi was a Female orange tabby cat with blue eyes. "Akio! Hey! You seem Chau Chau Today?" (Chau Chau means "something is wrong" or something seems diffrent.) "Oh?" Akio Looked up and gave her roommate a friendly meow. "You think?" Emi.jpg|Emi Akio.jpeg|Akio "Yeah.. We've been together for a long time. I can tell when something is on your mind." Akio was silent for a second. "Well I geuss I can tell you..." Emi looked pleased. "Share! Share!" "Chodai? Dont tell anyone else." (Chodai means "please do this for me") "I Wont tell" "Yesterday when the two neighbor cats came over to visit. One was a male and the other a female." Akio Paused wondering if she should go any further. "What Happened?" "Well a white cat named Isamu and his cousin Cho came to welcome us to the neighborhood. Then for like 5 seconds he gave me a look..that I have seen before." At these news Emi started grinning. "Oh Akio! He dose like you!" "Ano..." (Ano means "Uhhh.." or "Well....") "mabey he wants to go on a Apo!" (Apo Means "and apointment for a date") "Oh Heck no!" Akio meowed with distress "Dont you remember... before we moved here. The last guy was a fake he never really liked me.. He ended up ditching me." Emi gave Akio a Comforting meow. "I remember...that jerk.. But When you do mary a feller you can have kittens!" Akio smiled at the thought someday she would have kittens after she married the perfect male cat. "But it cant be Isamu!" "Why?" Emi gave a questioning meow and spread her wiskers intently. "Truth is i'm afraid he's the same way..as Katashi" (Katashi is the cat the tricked Akio into thinking he actually liked her) "Ah, Akio.. Not every bishonen is a bad apple." ---- Chapter 3../// ---- Looking at my cousion Cho I made a meowing sigh I realize that I do Like Akio but what should I do about it? Keep it a secrect forever? or one day Tell her my feelings.. I dont know Isamu purred at Cho "Do you hear that?" He told his sleepy cousin. "Hmm? no.." Cho looked at Isamu questionly. "What Sound?" Goro.jpg|Goro Cho 2.jpg|Cho Isamu 1.jpg|Isamu He jumped up on the window seat and looked out. "Hey! It Goro!" Cho spread her wiskers intently "Hey! Its your friend!" Cho didnt look tired anymore "And look what he's got with him!" Goro was a Black cat with yellow/gold eyes He was Isamu's Best Friend. "Hey Man!" Isamu Called Goro from inside the window. Goro looked up to see him and made a faint maiow. Isamu and Cho walked out to th backdoor to meet him. "Whats Up Fellers!" Goro was born in America but his family moved to Japan so he was a pretty American cat! "Whats That you got there?" Isamu asked him. "A Mouse, wanna munch with me?" "Are! Hai!" Cho Explained (Are in japan mean "Oh My!" and remember, Hai means "Yes".) "By the way did you guys see the new girls on our block? Akio and Emi?" "We Saw Akio, but not Emi." Cho told Goro. "Yes We Only saw Akio." Isamu confirmed. "Well Hot Diggity! I heard they are good looking! and Nice neighbors too!" Goro made a halirous meow, and purred at his friend Isamu. "You... Are..a Puzzle I will never figure you out Goro." Cho told him. "Cause I'm Cool thats why!" Isamu purred for few seconds he loved being with his friend! "Oh no your not Becha Becha!" (Becha Becha means "Chatterbox") Cho said to Goro. Isamu laughed inwardly for a moment. "I wanna See Akio again." He Thought to him self. ---- Chapter Four../// ---- It has been two days scence I have seen Isamu I Akio is relived. Emi is quite the oppisite she wants to see Isamu and his cousin Cho. But it seems that when ever I hear Isamu's name mentioned I feel little butterflys in my stomach! mabey I do like him, and just wont admit it. Even to my self. ---- Akio sighed with relief Mabey she would not have to see Isamu again what a nice thought.. "Hey um Akio?" Emi abuptly said bringing Akio back to reality."Chotto ii? Are you okay?" ('Chotto ii' Means "Can I ask you something quick?") "Hai Emi whats the question?" Akio replied purring slightly. (just a friendly reminder Hai means "yes") "You seem a little relived about something?" Emi asked. At hearing this Akio tried to look restless. "Huh?" Emi jumped up on the window seat and looked out the window licking her paw. "Yes you do..Hey! Is that Isamu!?" Now Akio was "really" restless. "Dasi.." She said under her breath (Dasi means to express disgust about something totally not cool) Emi ran over to the back door, and opened it with her paw. "Isamu! Its you so happy to see you!" Isamu purred for a few second then looked around. "Are you Emi? and where is Akio?" "Oh! yes I'm Emi! and Akio is...Um.... Inside! :D" Emi ran inside again to fetch Akio. "Come outside Akio! Isamu is here!" Akio groaned inwardly, but not to seem impolite she came outside. "Hello Dono Isamu" (dono is like saying "Mr.") Isamu tried not to purr seeing Akio. "Should I tell her?" He Thought "No its too early" "So What did you come here for?" Emi asked with her whiskers spread happily. "To Visit I didn't see Emi the first time I was here." The feeling of butterflies appeared in Akio's stomach again. "Do I like him? maybe I should admit it to my self...Oh...thats No Logic" She thought. "But why wont I admit it to my self? maybe beacuse I think I have to be perfect to have a love I am incomplete.." After there visit with Isamu Akio sat down in her speical hidden spot that even Emi didnt know about. Thainking about her possible feelings for Isamu. "Hes such a nice bishonen, I'm sure he's not like Katashi he dose act diffrent than him." Akio thought even more and came to this conclusion. "I was wrong to whole time...I dont have to be perfect to please a guy. When it comes to love nothing else matters. But I must get to know him more." (Song to go with this chapter psst! Like in a movie there is a song to go with it) ---- Chapter Five../// ---- I Have decied to visit Isamu today! I hope he wont mind! it seems that I do like him know..The thing is I havent told Emi my roomate yet but I will today after I come back from meeting Isamu! ---- Akio likcked her self before she wad going to go outside and out to Isamu's house after a through cleaning her fur was shiner, and she had a nice sent to her. "Well Well! Where are you going?" Emi asked looking amused. "Akio I'm going to visit Isamu.." "Well Ja Matta!" (This means "Good Bye!") Akio went to the back door and pushed it open with her paw. "Ill be back soon!" the sun was shining brightly with a few clouds in the distance everything seemed auspicous! The walk there was nice when much to her surprise she saw Isamu already outside! Akio 1.jpg|Akio Isamu.jpg|Isamu Emi 2.jpg|Emi Isamu looked over and saw Akio "Akio!" He thought. Akio walked over to where Isamu was "H-Hi. I Um came to visit.." Isamu spread his wiskers happily "Its Alright. What's on your mind?" Akio couldnt tell what was on her mind! not yet...Still to early.. "Well I just felt like um..a visit." Akio's wiskers spread happily as well and she couldn't keep in a purr. Isamu and Akio walked together in the garden and got to know eachother. After they were done talking... "Hmm.. Its about time to go home and have dinner!" Akio told him. "Thats fine! Please come back for another visit!" Akio purred again.. "I will!" and she ran off to her home. back at her home Akio was going to tell Emi her feelings about Isamu! "E-Emi?..you remember I went to Isamu's?" "Yes. What?" Emi looked at Akio "You look smitten!" "Emi?...Please don't laugh..but I like Isamu..." "OOOOOHHH! I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW IT!!!" at these news Emi started purring like crazy. Akio and Emi Started laughing.. "You did?" Akio was now purring up a storm as well. "Yeah! We've been together for like ever sence we've been kittens! I know you friend!" Akio started feeling better theres was nothing to worry about Emi was obvisully approving, and cherring her on. Emi groomed Akio. "You Go Girl." She said. ---- Chapter 6../// ---- The Next day Isamu sat staring out the window meowing a song. "Isaaamuuuuuuuuuuuuu...." Cho said with a halirous meow Isamu didn't hear and kept on meowing the song "Heyyyyyyy...Isamuuuuuuu..!" "Hmm? what?.." Isamu snaped out of his daydreaming. "What?" "Whats on your mind? Romeo..." Cho was keeping in a snicker. "Romeo!?" Isamu was surpried. White cat (Isamu).jpg|Isamu Cho 4.jpg|Cho "I saw ya yesterday... walkin' and talkin' with Akio..tehe.." Isamu's wiskers spread in enbarsment. "Y-Yeah.." "Ro Bear..You like her dont'ca?" Cho asked. "I told you not to call me that! ...and..um...yes I do...." "Awweessoommee!" Cho jumped up on the counter top and purred. Isamu shooed her down. "Cho! Dont tell anyone!" Cho gave a silly meow and gromed her cousin Isamu. "I wont say a word!" Overtime Isamu and Akio visited more, and more they would hang out at eachothers houses but neither telling eachother their feelings about two months passed. Akio felt it was now time to tell him and surprisinly Isamu felt that way too. They Had both fell in Love with eachother... <3 Then Isamu told Cho that he was going to tell Akio next time he saw her."Cho?" "Hmm?" "I'm going to tell Akio how I feel..Next time I see her." "'Bout time bishonen!" (Bishonen mean "Cute Guy") Cho said purring at him. "Do you think she'll be mad?" "No," Cho replied "She'll be enchanted.." ---- Chapter 7../// ---- Akio gulped and walked out the door today she was going to tell Isamu her feelings. "I can do it..and Im gonna tell him." She told her self purring. ___ Isamu walked of of his house, and took a big breath. "Im going to tell her Today!" He walked though his garden to her house when he saw her comming! "Oh!" Akio looked Very surprised "I was just comming to visit you!" "And me you!" Isamu replied. "Um...I Uh,...Have Um...Something...to...Uh....Tell you..." Akio meowed slowly. "And....Well How about that...heh Heh...Me too..." Isamu said with a meow. "Um...What it is?" Akio was feeling the butterflys in her stomach flying like crazy. "I....." Isamu paused and took a breath. "Well..we've been together for a while now and have grown close...I have always liked you Akio...infact that like grew..." Akio gasped "Well I dont like you any more Truth is I...." Isamu could feel the buttrtflys in his stomach too. "Love You.." "L-Love?...I- Was gonna tell you...that too.." Akio looked down than up at Isamu "and I...You.." "Will you mary me Akio?" After hearing this flashbacks came to Akio one after another about Katashi. "I...Can't Isamu..." "Why?" "Can we Just Be Friends?" "Akio..." Isamu looked at Akio "I'm sorry Isamu... I do feel the same way about you..and I know I cant have kittens untill settle down and mary but truth is Im scared..I cant Isamu...I Cant." "You don't have to be scared I'll be a good mate!" Isamu resaured her. "Let me think..for a while.." She replied with a sad meow. "How long?" He asked "Mabey a long time..." "Then were through?" Isamu meowed sadly "No..we can be friends..." "Alright Akio...I'm sorry.." Isamu said. "You...didnt do anything wrong.." Akio said with her head low. And with that the two cats turned around and walked to there homes. When Akio made it to her home she ran in the house under the big red chair. "Akio!?" Emi called out ___ Isamu walked back to the house his head and tail low. He heard Goro and Cho joking around inside the house "I will be the best man to the wedding and You Cho will be the Best Woman!" Goro anounced to Cho and meowed at Isamu happlily. "No..no..No.. you mean bridemaid of Honor!" Cho corrected him "Aww." "And what makes you think Isamu will make you Best Man?" Cho asked Goro. "Just Cause I'm His best Friend.. Right Isamu?" "There wont be a wedding..." Isamu said with a meowing sigh. "What!!?? No Cermoney? No Food? No Non-Stop Purring?" Goro was shocked. "Are!!??" Cho was shocked as wll ( Are means "What!!??" In japanses) "You Gotta be Kidding me man..." Goro walked up to Isamu. "Hey you alright dude?" "No Wedding.." He replied. "I'm Fine.." "Did she dump you?" Cho asked. "Not exactally.." "Then what exactally?" Cho and Goro asked in Unison. "I'll talk Later.." Isamu walked of to his window seat and looked up he could see Akio's house from here.... ___ "..Just...Leave..." Akio said sounding muffled. "Heck no!" Emi said bewildered. "L-Leave..I'll figure this out by my self.." Emi then located where Akio had hidden unde the red chair. Emi walked to it then went under and joined Akio under it. "Well What happened?" "I was thinking to fast..I should have never told him that I love him..." "Why??" "He asked me to mary him..." Akio paused. "And I said No." Emi looked long and hard at Akio. "You....Said No?" "Yes.." "Bad Move..He's a good mate Akio ... I can't believe you did that!" Emi said to Akio still looking at her roomate intensly. "Katashi..." Akio wispered under her breath. "Forget about Katashi for once! Let the past go! Dont let the past ruin your future!!" "Emi!? How can you say that?" Akio was shocked at Emi. "and I mean it!" Emi said "I Hope a good future for you, cause a Lonely and regretful Future is staring you in the face..." These words took Akio back..and made her think.. "How can you be so sure?" Akio asked "You Love Him...and you want to start a family!" Emi said still looking serious. "Y-Your..Um..Right...Emi..." "You Mark my words Akio, I'm right!" "But Still.." "How many words do I have to say to convince you!" Emi meowed at Akio. "Convine me what?" "That Isamu is the right Male Cat for you!" Akio felt sleepy now after all the stress. "I'll think....Just let me think.." "You do that..." Emi said with her wiskers spread and got out from under the red chair. "Mabey...Emi..is right,..." and with thses words Akio fell alsepp under the big red chair. ---- Chapter 8../// ---- "Why did Akio...say no?" Isamu wondered while sitting on the window seat. "Heeeeyyy Duuuddee." Goro joined him. "What Goro?" Isamu asked. "Hey I had a girl once but she left me." Goro meowed. "Goro..Im interisted in that I want to know why Akio said no.." Isamu meowed sadly. "I've never seen ya this sad man..." Goro groomed Isamu. "What did she say?" "Well She said that she loved me to..but said no when I asked her to mary me!" Isamu put his head down and closed his eyes for a moment remembring that peculiar look on Akio's face when he asked her to mary him what did that face expression mean? "Whats on your mind?" Goro said sounding muffled while he was grooming Isamu. "Well She had a peculiar look on her face when I asked her to mary me.." He replied "Can you explain it?" Goro asked looking serious for a few seconds. it was rare to ever see him look serious. "Hmm..Like.. well..a painfull memory kind of look." as Isamu said that it struck him.... "Thats It!! You have always been good at telling what kind of look is on a face!" Goro congraluted him. "Hmm..." Isamu thought this over. "A painful memory..what could it be?" "Hey mabey the bejin is like me!" Goro stated pausing his grooming. (bejin means "Good looking lady") "How?" Isamu was puzzled. "Well I had a girl once..mabey she had a dude before you!" Isamu never thought of this beofore. Why else would she have said no? Akio did say that she loves him. "Yeeaahh.." Isamu thought this over.. ____ "Yeah...I should't let the past ruin the future..." Akio thought over and over.Emi's words "I should go back tomrrow and explain Infact I will!" ---- Chapter 9../// ---- The Next Day Akio woke up feeling a litte stiff "Emi" Akio meowed. "What?" Emi looked at Akio with her wiskers spread "I'm going to go back to Isamu and explain to him..then ask if we can get back together" "Thats The Sprit!" Emi meowed happily. ___ Akio now at Isamu's Front door meowed hoping someone would open the door. She heard a meow a thump and the door opened it was Isamu at the door. He looked almost surprised and happy at the same time. "I-Isamu...I have come to explain, and I dont exppect you to like me." Akio meowed with a sigh. "What do you mean?" He asked her. "Well...Heres why I turned you down.." Akio poured out her story about the first cat that she feel in love with and how it turned out to be a fake. after her story Akio was praticaly at tears. "and I want to mary you.." "I'm not mad!" and with that They both knew that a good future was up ahead. and a wedding.. <3 There are times when you can see the future right around the fence shining so brightly just begging you to come, wait no longer, and fetch it. But when you run to it "Where did it go?" Its gone. Like chasing a new found dream disapears like a mirage. but when you think all is lost .There it shines brightly again. you run it and its right in your paws. By This time you can see the bright future right in front of you not behind you or around a corner its right there... ---- The Wedding At The wedding Goro got his wish Isamu made him best man. Cho and Emi were both ''made Maids of Honor. a lot of neighbor cats came the wedding was simple they were only cats after all. But they had a great time. After the wedding Isamu and Akio took a long walk and talked things over.laughing and as Goro said "Non-Stop Purring". and beacuse she was married to Isamu she moved in with him. (Thats how it is ':)) About Two Weeks Later there were a litter of 5 Kittens in Isamu's and Akio's House! "Awww There so Cute.." Goro said purring at the kittens. "This one's name is Litte Goro and Thats ones name is Little Emi and that ones name is Tiny Isamu..and-" "Who said these Kittens were even named after you!!??" Cho explained "You didnt even name one after me?!?!" Akio and Isamu both laughed. "Guys we already named them!" Akio said. "Yeah and Sorry guys they are not named after you." Isamu meowed happliy "Awww why not" Emi declared. "You mean This litte buddy here is not named after me?" Goro gave Isamu the sad kitten look.while playing with a Black and white kitten. "His name is like yours" Akio purred. "His name is Goto." She finished. "HEY!! little buddy! Im your namesake!" Goro purred loud and hard. "Aww Come on.... Why always you?" Cho gave him the Miss CrankyPaws Look. "Dose the names really matter? They have nice names, and Akio will be a good mom.." Isamu purred at them all. "Fiiiinnnneeeeeeeeee" Emi, Cho and Goro said in Unison. ---- Thanks For Reading you have made it to the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed! '''=^.^= Just Be Friends: By Nikki Van Daivs. Category:Stories Category:Cats Category:Poems